The invention relates to a rotary conveyor.
More particularly, the present invention concerns a merry-go-round.
It is known in the art (See German Pat. No. 910,516 and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,138,130) to provide a merry-go-round with mechanical driving arrangements which are operated in response to the movement of a user sitting on a seat of such a merry-go-round. Such constructions usually include many different combinations of arms, levers, rods and other elements for transporting the force applied by the user onto handreels into rotation of arms rotatably mounted on a fixed base. To transform such movement into rotation, it is conventional to employ a disc or a gear fixedly connected with the arms.
Such a transforming arrangement proved to be subject to rapid wear; therefore, the very existence of these elements creates a danger for children playing with such a merry-go-round.